Dark Worrior
by Osiris tamer92
Summary: Kenshin and the gang find two men being attacked by imperialists, after they're saved Kenshin is wondering if they can be trusted. And who's the new man slayer in town? Can Kenshin beat this new threat before he brings Havok on the world? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

"Yahiko! Get your sorry butt back here!" Yelled Kaoru chasing Yahiko through the dojo. "You have to help us clean and not goof off all day!"  
  
"I'm not going to clean you can't make me you ugly girl!" Yelled Yahiko.  
  
"You two never stop fighting that you don't." said Kenshin.  
  
All of a sudden they heard a gunshot that was coming from town. "Let's go see what's going on." Said Kaoru.  
  
They ran into town seeing two men and a group of imperialists. "Oh no one of those men are hurt." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Stay Back!" yelled a soldier who pointed a gun at Kaoru.  
  
"I don't think so!" yelled Sanoske as he punched the soldier and then the rest of the soldiers pulled out their guns but before they could shoot, Kenshin already took all of the soldiers out.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Said one of the men.  
  
"There's no time to thank us we got to help your friend and quick." Explained Kaoru.  
  
"Right." Replied the man.  
  
Later that day back at the dojo the man was explaining why they were after him. "It all started after we quit from the meiji government, and then they got mad because we were two of the best warriors so when we quit they wanted us back but we didn't except there offer, so they wanted to make sure we didn't turn against them so they tried to kill us." The man explained.  
  
"That's cruel." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Yeah I know." Said the man.  
  
"Oh and by the way I'm Kaoru Kamiya, and this is Yahiko Myoujin, and he's Sanoske Sagara, and she's Megumi Takani, and this is Kenshin Himura." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Did you say Kenshin Himura!" Asked the man.  
  
"Don't worry he's on our side." She said.  
  
"Good I'm Syyuoki Sakaya." Said Syyuoki.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Said Kaoru.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." Said Syyuoki.  
  
Later that evening Syyuoki and the other guy were talking privately, "These fools don't suspect a thing besides you getting shot master will be quite pleased that we got close to Kenshin and tonight we take out Kenshin and all his friends and then give the ever famous reverse bladed sword to master Myokii." Said Syyuoki.  
  
"This plan cannot fail." Said the other man.  
  
"Hm." Wondered Kenshin.  
  
"What the matter?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"There's something suspicious about those two guys." Said Kenshin.  
  
"What's so suspicious about them?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"I don't know?" said Kenshin.  
  
That night everyone was sleeping but Syyuoki and his friend, "Let's go, this way." Said Syyuoki.  
  
"We're here." He said as he was standing in front of the sword, He was about to take the sword until Kenshin showed up,  
  
"You guy going somewhere." Said Kenshin.  
  
"Stay back!" Yelled Syyuoki as he pulled out a sword and pointed it at Kenshin.  
  
"I don't think so!" Yelled Sano who Punched Syyuoki, and then Kenshin took his sword and took out the other guy.  
  
"We're not giving up without a fight!" Yelled Syyuoki, then suddenly he took the sword and attack Kenshin but then threw his sword at Sano.  
  
"Ugh!" Groaned Sano as the blade went into his gut.  
  
"Sano!" yelled Kenshin.  
  
"Here's our chance to escape." Said Syyuoki, and they left with nothing but bruises and scratches from Sano and Kenshin.  
  
"Sano, Sano, Sano wake up." Said Kenshin.  
  
"Ken.shin. I'll be alright you worry about those other guys and their scheme." Said Sano.  
  
"Don't worry about them we need to get you help." Said Kenshin.  
  
The next day Sano was in bed healing and Kenshin was studying the blade Syyuoki threw at Sano.  
  
"Kenshin these guys are probably following someone even stronger." Said Kaoru.  
  
"You may be right that's why we got to keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Said Kenshin. And that was the start of a new adventure. 


	2. The past returns

"Oh please forgive us master!" Begged Syyuoki.  
  
"Why should I?" Asked the man.  
  
"Because you can use us again for something." Said Syyuoki.  
  
"You mean use you as bait." He said.  
  
"That's not wha." Started Syyuoki.  
  
"That's a good Idea." The man said.  
  
"Whatever." Sighed Syyuoki.  
  
"And as the most powerful manslayer, I Byoku will kill The Batosi ones and for all!" said Byoku.  
  
One day later in the town Kenshin was buying some tofu but than Syyuoki jump in front of him quickly and took his sword and started running, "Get back here!" yelled Kenshin.  
  
He caught up to Syyuoki and saw him sitting on a rock. "What do you want from me!" Yelled Kenshin. "I don't want anything, but you can ask my master." Said Syyuoki.  
  
Suddenly a man about the same size as Kenshin with long black hair and two long bangs walked out of the shadows of a rock. "Hello Kenshin Himura." Said Byoku.  
  
"No it can't be!" Yelled Kenshin. "Your back."  
  
"Yes, and remember I swore I would kill you and today will be the day I do. I'll never forgive you after you killed my wife Maria." Said Byoku.  
  
"She jumped in front of you!" Yelled Kenshin.  
  
"Shut up!" Yelled Byoku as he pulled out his sword and positioned himself for an attack.  
  
"The Tizksu Tokuru style a great offensive position but you will be perfectly vulnerable to an attack and could easily be defeated." Explained Kenshin.  
  
"Your more rusty than they say take a closer look." Laughed Byoku.  
  
"What?" Realized Kenshin. "OH no there is one slight mistake his left arm is down 2 cm and his right leg is up 2 cm." Said Kenshin  
  
"Yes and you can't dodge it now because you were to late predicting my movements you're pathetic Batosi." Yelled Byoku. "Tizksu Tokuru style Double stop cut."  
  
"Double stop cut that's a move that takes the skill of a true warrior! AHHH!" Yelled kenshin when he got knocked back by the attack. "It's was smart how he made it look like he was attacking from the right but instead attacking from the left."  
  
"WHERE IS KENSHIN!" Yelled Kaoru  
  
"How should we know you're the one who sent him out to get some sushi?" Said Sano.  
  
"Well I'm going into town to find kenshin." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"UM sir excuse me have you seen a man with red hair and a crossed shape scar in here today?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"Yes miss he was in here about an hour ago." Said the shopkeeper.  
  
"Did you see where he went?" She asked.  
  
"No sorry." He said.  
  
"Thanks anyway." She left the store and asked people if they saw him.  
  
"No sorry." Said everyone she asked until she saw someone cleaning something up on the street.  
  
"Um excuse me but what are you doing?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"Oh clean up a mess made by a strange man with red hair and a crossed shaped scar on his left cheek he dropped it when someone stole his sword and ran off." Explain an old man.  
  
"Um did you see where they went?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"Yes they went over there." He said as he pointed at hill on the far left side of the town.  
  
"Thank you!" Thanked Kaoru as she ran off as fast as she could over to the hill.  
  
"Without your sword your useless Batosi." Said Byoku.  
  
"You stooped to an even lower level than you stooped 10 years ago fighting somebody by taking their weapon for combat." Said Kenshin.  
  
"It would have been different if it was a different person but not you I know the sorts of things you do with that sword and I can't risk you using them against me. And I wouldn't be complaining about attack defenseless people what about ten years ago when you killed my wife, all those people, and most importantly your wife Tomoe." Yelled Byoku who was tormenting Kenshin with his past memories.  
  
Kenshin suddenly fell to the ground when Byoku was saying all that stuff about his past.  
  
"That's right bow down to me like a frightened little dog and now with my power I could defeat you with your sword." Laughed Byoku.  
  
Suddenly Syyuoki saw a girl up on the hill spying on them so he ran over to her with his sword and grabbed on to her and jumped back over to Byoku.  
  
"I see you got the prey Batosi take a look at her attack me if you want to save her!" Yelled Byoku.  
  
"Miss Kaoru no!" Yelled Kenshin.  
  
"Take your sword and fight or you will see your little girlfriend dead!" Demanded Byoku.  
  
"I will fight on miss Kaoru's sake." Said Kenshin.  
  
"Oh kenshin." Said Kaoru.  
  
"This is where you've gone way too far and now I will do all I can to stop you !" Yelled Kenshin.  
  
"Then lets go!"  
  
This is my best chapter yet hope ya liked it the next chapter will be up soon. ( 


	3. The past returns part II

Note: I do not own Ruroni Kenshin or any of its characters except the ones I create. *****  
  
"Miss Kaoru I'll do all I can to save you that I will." Said Kenshin in a deep voice.  
  
"You don't stand a chance in your form right now." Said Byoku.  
  
"Do you want to count on it." He replied.  
  
Byoku suddenly look into Kenshin's blood red eye's getting frightened by him but excited about return of the Batosi. "Yes that's it let out all your anger if you want to save your girlfriend then you'll have to return to your old self Hitokori Batosi!" Yelled Byoku.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi style Ryu Shou Sen!" Yelled Kenshin as he charged at Byoku in a low position and came up in an uppercut, "Your not that tough that you're not, huh. 'he used his sword to block it by putting it up to his chin!'"  
  
"You are pathetic Tizkusu Tokuru style Sukubu Rykuitsen!" Yelled Byoku as he threw Kenshin into the air and he took his sheath held it up and let Kenshin fall on it.  
  
"Ah!" Yelled Kenshin as Byoku slammed him down to the ground.  
  
"Kenshin!" Yelled Kaoru.  
  
"Ha your no Batosi you're just a pathetic man with no fighting skills at all." Laughed Byoku but then he looked down at Kenshin but he disappeared!  
  
"This battle is not over that it's not! Hiten Mitsurugi style Ryu Tsui Sen!" Yelled Kenshin as he slammed Byoku down to the ground.  
  
"Arg" Moaned Byoku.  
  
"I will end this battle that I will Ryu Tsui Sen!"  
  
"Not on my count!" Yelled Byoku as he barely escaped from Kenshin's assault. "This battle is over! Tizkusu Tokuru style Osuko Ikara Sukusen Kokiro!" He came dashing at Kenshin with his sword in one hand and his other hand behind his back.  
  
With one unexpected swing of that sword could kill Kenshin he'd have to be extra cautious but the thing is Byoku suddenly disappeared. 'No how can I beat him if I can't see him.' Thought Kenshin.  
  
"I'm up here!" Yelled Byoku as he came down at intense speeds and in one simple flash it was over or that's what they thought in quick movement Kenshin took his sheath and blocked it.  
  
"That was close," Sighed Kenshin.  
  
"Who ever said I was finished."  
  
"What, wait NO! your hand is still behind your back." Realized Kenshin but it was too late to stop it Byoku pulled a Knife from the back of his pants and slayed Kenshin.  
  
"Its over, Syyuoki lets go take the prisoner." Demanded Byoku.  
  
"KENSHIN!" Yelled Kaoru.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut." Said Syyuoki.  
  
"Why… why did you do that you monster!" Sobbed Kaoru.  
  
"You heard the story." Said Byoku.  
  
"He's changed!" Yelled Kaoru.  
  
"It's too late now, lets go Syyuoki." Said Byoku.  
  
Kaoru's thoughts are how could one simple matter turn into such a crisis. How could one man being attacked by imperialists lead to Kenshin by slayed? Who knows. **** Hey hope you liked this chapter I'll post another one if you post a couple reviews. If you have any question email me and I'll get back to you. BYE 


End file.
